Doña Cuca
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: Terminada! Misao es perseguida por algo!La tiene en panico!Aoshi al rescate!
1. Intro

En un edificio de apartamentos...  
  
Rayos iluminan el cielo...  
  
A las 11:30 de la noche...  
  
Una joven de cabellos negros se encuentra en su habitación...  
  
(De las obras del aburrimiento...)  
  
La joven saca ropa de las gabetas...  
  
La joven sale de su habitación...  
  
La joven entra al baño con su ropa en la mano...  
  
Se desviste...  
  
Abre la cortina...  
  
La joven no sospecha nada...  
  
La joven mira hacia la ducha...  
  
Sus ojos se agrandan de tamaño y sus pupilas se encogen haciendo ver sus ojos más grandes aún...  
  
Un grito interrumpe el silencio de la noche...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Una producció sin sentido...)  
  
La joven se aleja de la ducha...  
  
Toma una toalla y se cubre...  
  
"¡¡No!!"  
  
La joven sale del baño cubierta por la toalla...  
  
"¡¡Alejate , no te hacerques!!"  
  
Su voz llena de panico...  
  
Hitokiri- miao miao presenta:  
  
"¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
La joven grita desesperada...  
  
DOÑA CUCA...  
  
Esperala...  
  
Pronto...  
  
Puede estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
ESto es sólo la introducción.  
  
Dejen reviews porfavor!!! 


	2. El grito mudo

Doña Cuca  
  
cap. 2  
  
El grito mudo...  
  
"¡¡Alejateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Grita la joven mientras sale del baño corriendo.  
  
La joven mira hacia atras.  
  
'¡No puede ser! ¡¿ Porqué a mí?! ¡¿Poqué Doña Cuca decidió entrar a mi apartamento?!' pensó la  
  
joven asustada.  
  
Doña Cuca se acercaba mirandola con sus ojos rojizos.  
  
'¡O Dios! , ¡¿que hago?!' La joven estaba caminando lentamente hacia atras sin darse cuenta.  
  
Hasta que algo frío tocó su espalda.  
  
La joven miró hacia atras y vió que estaba atrapada.  
  
Sus ojos se agrandaron.  
  
'Sólo hay una manera de salir...'  
  
Miró a doña Cuca y miró la ventana que le quedaba vastante cerca.  
  
'¡No soy Makimachi Misao maestra de kempo y gymnasta por nada , de algo me tiene que servir!'  
  
Misao corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.  
  
Doña Cuca estaba cerca.  
  
Tan pronto la vió comensar a correr extendió sus alas transparentes y persiguió a Misao.  
  
'¡No mires haci atras, no mires haci atras...!' se repetía Misao en su mente.  
  
Doña Cuca estaba muy cerca ya casi tocaba su hombro.  
  
Misao miró hacia atras y la vió casi en su cara .  
  
(O_O)  
  
(_O) "¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Misao corró más rápido aún.  
  
La ventana estaba cerrada.  
  
"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gritó desesperada , el sonido de las alas de doña Cuca se oía muy cerca.  
  
Misao no tenía más opción...  
  
'Que sea lo que dios quiera...'Pensó mientras se tiraba por la ventana.  
  
Sus brazos cubriendo su rostro.  
  
El vidrio cortando le la piel de sus brasos y piernas.  
  
Mientras caía Misao dió media vuelta y miró el cielo.  
  
No tenía estrellas estaba muy nublado y estaba relampagueando.  
  
Misao caía del tercer piso del edificio...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Saben esto puede ser una explicación de algunos suicidios que no tienen explicación , porque las victimas no tienen problemas.  
  
Anyway...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS!!!!  
  
(T_T)  
  
Porfavor!!! 


	3. Encuentros que salvan vidas

Doña Cuca  
  
cap. 3  
  
Encuentros inesperados que salvan vidas...  
  
Aoshi se diriguía hacia su apartamento esa noche de tempestad.  
  
El joven hombre de cabellos negros y ojos Azul hielo mira hacia el cielo.  
  
"Creo que debería comprarme un auto..." pensó mientras caminaba  
  
un relampago iluminó el cielo, llamando la atencion de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi mira hacia el cielo pero se sorprende al ver que algo venía cayendo hacia él.  
  
Aoshi : (ÔÔ)  
  
Aoshi no tubo tiempo a gritar.  
  
Lo que bajaba le cayó encima junto a muchos pedazos de vidrio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi abría los ojos lentamente...  
  
Sentía algo pesado sobre su estomago...  
  
El miró hacia abajo y ve algo negro...  
  
"¿¿Cabello??"  
  
Aoshi se levanta y se da cuenta de que es una chica.  
  
'¿Una mujer?'se preguntó 'No una joven...'  
  
"¡¡Sangre!!" Aoshi tomó a la joven inconsciente en sus brazos y corrió hasta un edificio al lado, subió las escaleras y abrió una puerta de una patada.  
  
La recostó en un sofá y revisó su pulso.  
  
'Al menos se encuentra bien...'Aoshi fué por su caja de primeros auxilios y desinfecto las heridas visibles. Luego echó la caja aun lado y llevó a la joven a un cuarto.  
  
Las paredes eran blancas, la cama era queen y tenía sabanas grises y negras, tenía muchas almohadas y las almohadas negras tenían dragones plateados al igual que el comforter negro.  
  
El la acostó en la cama y se fué a la sala.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao abrió los ojos lentamente .  
  
Al abrirlos completamente se alarmó.  
  
'¡Este no es mi cuarto!' pensó tratando de levantarse de la cama.  
  
Pero le dolía mucho su cuerpo.  
  
"U~gh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi escuchó un ruido y fué a ver si la joven se había despertado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao trataba de levantarse denuevo cuando vió que la puerta se habría y se frizó.  
  
Aoshi entra al cuarto.  
  
"Oh , veo que despertastes. ¿Como te sientes?"  
  
"Umm...me duelen las piernas y los brazos..."  
  
"¿Demasiado , crees que necesites un médico?"  
  
"No...no creo tener nada roto..."  
  
"Bien..."  
  
"¿Que sucedió?"  
  
"¿No recuerdas?"  
  
"No muy bien..."  
  
"Ok , yo no sé que fué lo que te pasó a tí pero yo hiba caminando de regreso a este apartamento cuando cayó un relampago.Cuando miré algo me iba a caer encima y cuando desperté estabas tu sobre mi , y por todo lo ocurridocreo que tu caistes de alguna ventana..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"¿Sabes cuál es tu casa verdad?"  
  
"Si..."  
  
"¿Que piensas hacer?"  
  
"..." Misao no estaba segura no recordaba exactamente porqué había pasado todo eso.  
  
"¿Te quieres quedar aquí?"  
  
"No, no quiero molestar..."  
  
"Oh...¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa entonces?"  
  
"Esta bien..."  
  
Aoshi se hacercó y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama.  
  
Misao se levantó y caminó con la ayuda de Aoshi hasta afuera del edificio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ambos caminaban en silencio.  
  
Las calles aún estaban obscuras , aún estaba nublado y relampagueaba pero no tanto como antes.Pero todavía faltaba más lluvias.  
  
Cuando Aoshi había regresado a la sala había encendido el televisor y en las noticias habían anunciado que venía más lluvia y que se esperaba que siguiera lloviendo hasta por lo menos lo que restaba de semana.  
  
Aohi rompió el silencio." Y...¿ como te llamas?"  
  
"Misao...Misao Makimachi. ¿Y tú?"  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori, un placer conocerte.Aunque sabes, esta es la manera más extraña en la que he conocido a alguien." dijo Aoshi con una sonriza.  
  
"Supongo que para mí también" dice Misao contestandole la sonriza  
  
'Wow...que hermosa sonriza' pensó Misao mientras observaba a Aoshi de re- ojo.  
  
Misao se tropieza con un pequeño desnivel que había en la hacera.  
  
Aoshi se dió cuenta de que Misao iba pa' el piso, y le dió un pequeño halón y Misao chocó contra su pecho y ambos cayeron al piso , Misao sobre Aoshi.  
  
Misao : ( O///O)  
  
Aoshi : (///)  
  
Misao estaba un poco asustada y Aoshi miraba a cualquier lado excepto a Misao.  
  
"Lo siento no me fijé por donde iba..." dice misao un poco nerviosa ' Rayos eso me pasa por estar mirandolo tanto (-_-)'  
  
"No te preocupes..." Aoshi los levantó a ambos del piso y siguieron su camino.  
  
Misao apoyandose de él , se había torcido un tobillo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
(O_O)  
  
Wow...no lo puedo creer esto me salió de un sólo tiro, todo de una sola vez!!  
  
¿Que pasará? ¿Como seguirán las cosas en el apartamento de Misao? ¿Qué sucedera en el proximo capitulo?  
  
Esten pendientes que pronto vendrá el proximo capitulo de  
  
Doña Cuca..........  
  
(susurrado) Esperalo....  
  
(Silencio con eco de el susurro)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios :  
  
Bizcochia : ^^; gracias por el review!! Eso lo sbes ya en este cap! XD espero q te haya gustado!  
  
Gaby: jijiji , eso lo sabras pronto....BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!! Ejem, gracias por el review!!!  
  
Cleoru Misumi : eto.... NADIE LO SABRá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! porque todos me dicen que sea medico o cualquier cosa por el estilo?? pero ya eso estaba en mis planes ahora falta los otros caps. Gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^ 


	4. Recuerdos olvidados

MALDITA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
No encuentro el maldito opening de youkai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo tenía en una pagina de libreta y ahora no se donde está!!  
  
(T_T)  
  
sumimasen a todos los lectores de Youkai...  
  
Pero no será actualizada hasta q encuentre la página...  
  
ó  
  
Piense en algo mejor o parecido para escribir en el relleno de K/K , porque la situación de A/M ya la tengo planeada...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PORQUE AMI SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru : tal vez porque siempre tienes tu cuerto regado?  
  
Miao : (T_T)  
  
Kaoru : (¬¬*)  
  
Miao : (U_U)  
  
RK no es mio....  
  
PORQUE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(T_T)  
  
Dedicado amisao 19 (xP)  
  
Doña Cuca...  
  
Cap. 4 Recuerdos olvidados...  
  
Luego de una corta caminata Aoshi y Misao llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Misao, o almenos donde Aoshi suponía.  
  
"Recuerdo donde vivo, es en el tercer piso, apartamento número 34." dijo Misao mirando hacia la ventana rota del edificio.  
  
Ambos subieron hasta el lugar mencionado por Misao.  
  
Aoshi volteó la perilla de la puerta.  
  
Estaba abierta.  
  
Aoshi miró a Misao como preguntandole el porque de la puerta abierta.  
  
"Olvidé cerrar con llave..."dice Misao mirando su apartamento .  
  
Estaba bastante recogido , eccepto por los vidrios rotos en el piso.  
  
Aoshi miraba todo muy atento.  
  
'Tal vez saltó huyendole a alguien...'pensó Aoshi 'Tal vez a un ladrón...'  
  
Misao miró todo con lujo de detalle.  
  
'Recuerdo todo...Pero, ¿porqué salté?'se preguntó Misao.  
  
Misao revisó todo el lugar, pero se sentía insegura.  
  
"Bueno, creo que debo irme..."Dice Aoshi.  
  
"No, porfavor ...no recuerdo exactamente porqué salté por la ventana , pero asumo que no fué por amor al arte..." dijo misao mirando para todos lados.  
  
"¿Quieres que me quede porsiacaso?"  
  
"Si no es un problema..."  
  
"Está bien..."  
  
"Gracias...creo que me daré un baño ahora..."y con esto entró en su cuarto busco su ropa y su toalla y se fué al baño.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina , contemplando la ventana rota.  
  
'¿Que la habrá asustado tanto...?' se preguntó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao pone a correr el agua tibia de la ducha.Se sentía muy cansada , aunque no sabía porqué.Pero suponía que era por el salto .  
  
Se quita la ropa, se suelta la trenza y entra, dejando que el agua tibia relaje sus músculos.  
  
El agua hacía que su cabello se estirara al maximo cubriendo toda su espalda y mas abajo de su cintura.  
  
El agua le daba en la cara , ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estuvo hací por varios minutos, hasta que sintió que era vigilada.  
  
Misao miró para todos lados pero parecía no haber nadie más en el baño.  
  
Misao cerró los ojos de nuevo y se paró debajo del chorro , pero aún se sentía vigilada.  
  
Misao salió de la ducha se puso una toalla alrededor para cubrirse y abrió un poco la puerta.  
  
Quién sabe podría ser Aoshi, ella no lo conoce muy bien.¡Es más , hasta podía ser un enfermo sexual para lo que ella sabía!  
  
misao miró por la pequeña abertura y lo vió.  
  
El estaba en la barra sentado y mirando la ventana que aún estaba rota. El viento movía las cortinas mientras la luz de la luna entraba , dandole un toque misterioso.Las luces de la casa no estaban encendidas , sólo la de la habitación de Misao y la del baño.  
  
Misao sonrió.  
  
'Que guapo es...y que buena persona...si el hubiera sido otro me hubiera dejado en la carretera inconsciente...y no le hubiera importado lo que me hubiera pasado...'pensó Misao mientras lo observaba escondida detras de la puerta del baño escondida.  
  
Misao lo contempló unos segundos más y cerró la puerta suavemente para que hiciera el menos sonido posible.Luego se recostó de la puerta y cerró los ojos.  
  
Misao lo sintió de nuevo.  
  
Alguien o algo la estaba mirando.  
  
No estaba sola en el baño.  
  
Pero , ¿quién o que podría ser?  
  
Misao miró para todas las partes del baño desde su posición detras de la puerta.Sin moverse y sin saber que estaba siendo vigilada por unos ojos , que seguían cada movimiento que ella hacía.  
  
Misao se enderezó y caminó hasta la ducha , todos sus sentidos alertas a cualquier señal de algún movimiento que no fuera el de ella.Extendió su mano para habrir la cortina...  
  
Paró su mano antes de tocar la cortina.  
  
'¿Porqué siento como si esto ya hubiera sucedido...?' se pregutó Misao  
  
Un poco dudosa de lo que iba a hacer , extendió su brazo nuevamente y esta vez si habrió la cortina.  
  
Y lo que encontró , no era muy bonito...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
(XD)  
  
Hasta el proximo capitulo mis lectores!!  
  
Gracias a todos lo que gastan un poco de su "productivo" tiempo en leer mis historias!!!!!!  
  
(XD)  
  
sólo espero que no me maten pero debo decir que es lo mejor que me a salido como " Cliff-hanger"  
  
(XD)  
  
(T^T) toy tan contenta...  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios individuales :  
  
Gaby : ( ^^;) aun no se que pueda exactamente pasar en esa situación...Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Cleoru misumi : (^^;) yo tambien pero no me pasa (T_T) Gracias y Gracias por el Review!!!!!!!  
  
Misao 19 : (-_-;) Gracias y Gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bizcochia: (O_o) AhOrA tE dAs CuEnTa??? (XD) Gracias!! Gracias por el review!!  
  
Makimachi Misao FDSS : (O_O) (_) tu estabas desnuda??? (O_o) Wow un caso de la vida real con...LA CUCA....*miao mira para todos lados como una paranoica* BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!! Que romantico La cuca los unió!! (^^) quiero ver fotos de la boda al menos del traje y el bizcocho !!(T_T) De q va a ser de chocolate?? Sabes soy una choco adicta! (^^) Gracias por el review!!! nos vemos en la proxima y actualiza pronto tus fics!!  
  
*miao mira a todos lados*  
  
(O_O)  
  
Mas nadie??  
  
(T^T)  
  
Masetas....  
  
que els cuesta apretar ese botón y dejar un review!?  
  
No creo que mi historia sea tan porquería!  
  
Al menos una crítica?  
  
por lo visto tengo una tarifa o un límite (O_o)  
  
A cinco Reviews por capitulo!  
  
(XD)  
  
Bueno dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(T_T)  
  
Porfavor!! 


	5. El baño del horror

RK no es mio so buzz off!! (xP)  
  
Doña cuca  
  
Cap. 5  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Un poco dudosa de lo que iba a hacer , extendió su brazo nuevamente y esta vez si habrió la cortina.  
  
Y lo que encontró , no era muy bonito...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao había dejado el agua corriendo y la cortina medio abierta y se dió cuenta de que la alfombra estaba muy mojada.  
  
No era muy bonito...  
  
Ahora le podía dar moho negro!!!  
  
Misao cojió su alfombra muy "contenta" , la puso en el lava manos y sacó otra del pequeño armario que estaba bajo el laba manos.  
  
Misao la puso en el piso , abrió la cortina y entró , cerrando los ojos una vez más buscando relajación.  
  
Pero algo la hizo mirar de repente a todos lados.  
  
Un sonido extraño...pero familiar...  
  
'¿Donde habré oído ese sonido antes...?' se preguntó mientras el sonido paraba.  
  
Misao frunció el ceño pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse ir con la relajación que le daba el agua tibia en sus músculos exhaustos.  
  
Unos ojos la observaban aun.  
  
Luego de algunos minutos Misao cierra la ducha , sale y se cubre con una toalla y extiende su brazo para cojer una toalla pequeña para secarse el cabello...  
  
Pero unos ojos la vigilan.  
  
Misao lo siente deteniendo su mano al instante.  
  
Ella mueve su mano lentamente y mira a donde iba a poner su mano...  
  
Y todo le regresa como un huracán,dando vueltas , todo borroso.  
  
Sentía como si el baño estuviera dando vueltas , no se podía mantener de pie.Por poco pierde el balance y tumbó todo lo que había sobre la mesita donde estaba el lava manos,haciendo un gran escandalo, y llamando la atención de Aoshi.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bueno , esto es todo por hoy , si recibo 5 reviews actualizo lo mas antes posible tal vez esta proxima semana.Espero que la historia les esté gustando.Para mi es muy divertido escribirla , y espero que la disfruten como yo (^_^)  
  
Contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Gaby (hyatt : que bueno , pero mejor sigue leyendo (^_~) adivina!!!(XD)Gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bizcochia U-u: No te preocupes Aoshi es el heroe (^_^)No , no recuerdo ninguna pelicula con estas escenas,gracias por el review!!  
  
Misao-19: (^_^;) Gracias por el review!!!!!  
  
Any-chan :Sabes no es mala la idea, creo que la tomaré en cuenta tal vez haga una secuela de esta historia (^_______^) pero no sé, ustedes dicen...Gracias que bueno que te guste , saber que la historia les gusta a mis lectores me da animos para seguirla mas rapido, pero los reviews estan muy lentos ,y mi computadora estaba dañada, so no pude actualizar antes ,y hoy fué que tuve tiempo para esta primero quería actualizar a Youkai que la tenía muy olvidadita (^_^;) Gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Neo Cristal Serenity : No recuerdo si te lo dije o no....pero si no te lo dije,adivina lo que es (XD)de todos modos lo sabras mas a delante en la historia,solo sigue leyendo y mandando reviews! (XD) Se que no esta tan dificil , ya varias personas saben que es la Cuca. (:P) bye loquita,gracias por el review!!!!  
  
Lis-chan : Creo que si es un poco extraño....(^^;)Arigato!! Creo que ese es el sueño de todas las Aoshi-fans (XD)Gracias por el review!!!!!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : (XD) Gracias por el review!!!!  
  
(_)  
  
(_)  
  
WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
7 REVIEWS NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se salieron de la cuota de 5 (XD) Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review y a los que no tambien!  
  
Lo importante es que les guste la historia!  
  
Espero que sigan llegando esos Reviews!!!  
  
Bye!!! 


	6. Olvidados recordados XD

Doña Cuca  
  
Cap. 6  
  
En el cap. anterior:  
  
Ella mueve su mano lentamente y mira a donde iba a poner su mano...  
  
Y todo le regresa como un huracán,dando vueltas , todo borroso.  
  
Sentía como si el baño estuviera dando vueltas , no se podía mantener de pie.Por poco pierde el balance y tumbó todo lo que había sobre la mesita donde estaba el lava manos,haciendo un gran escandalo, y llamando la atención de Aoshi.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Aoshi corrió hasta el cuarto de baño de Misao,y abrió la puerta de cantaso.Encontrando a Misao resbalando, de donde estaba apoyada.Cayendo sobre varios frascos de cristal rotos en el piso, cubierta por una toalla q se había abierto un poco mostrando sus piernas y parte de su trasero.  
  
Aoshi se quedó paralizado, la vista le agradaba.Se quedó en shock al ver todo con sangre, las losas estaban manchadas y la mesita, y sobre todo misao con todo lo q tenía descubierto rasguñado.Aoshi se arrodilló a su lado no sabía que hacer.La tomó en brazos y se llevó a la aturdida misao a la sala.  
  
Al tomarla entre sus brazos sintió su piel, estaba muy fría por haber salido de la ducha.Trató de hacer sus sensaciones y pensamientos a un lado.La sentó en el sofá y corrió al baño a buscar alcohol y antibiotico para sus heridas , no quería que se le infectaran.Y con un algonconcito comenzó a limpiar los rasguños sangrantes de Misao y luego las vendó para que no se ensuciaran y cogieran alguna infección.  
  
Misao estaba un poco mareada,todo era tan confuso y todo daba vueltas.No entendía mucho.Pero al menos sabía donde estaba ,estaba en su sala.  
  
'¿Que sucedió?' se preguntó Misao mirando sus alrededores con su vista borrosa.Pestañeó un par de veces hasta q su vista se aclaró totalmente.Y miró hacia su izquierda encontrandose con un Aoshi preocupado.  
  
"¿Aoshi...?"Misao lo miró y recordó en donde había estado hace unos minutos y su estado de vestimenta, su rostro mostrando de q había recordado , estaba totalmente roja.  
  
"¿Misao estas bien?" Preguntó Aoshi ignorando el cuerpo de Misao y concentrandose en su rostro, el cual notó, estaba muy rojo.Le tocó la frente para chekar si tenía fiebre,pero al parecer no tenía una temperatura alta."¿Te sientes bien, qué te pasó?"  
  
Misao aguantó la toalla contra sí misma para que no se cayera ni se moviera para ningún lado."Creo...que estoy bien...Solo tengo los razguños..."dijo mirandose algunos de los rasguños en su mano derecha mientras seguía aguantando la toalla con su otra mano."Me siento un poco mareada" confesó misao mientras se aguantaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.  
  
"Perdistes mucha sangre, algunas heridas fueron bastante profundas.¿Sucedió algo en el baño?"Aoshi estaba muy preocupado por Misao.  
  
"Escuché , un ruido.Seme hizo muy familiar.Cuando fuía coger la toalla...ví algo...Lo sentí,me estaba mirando..."Aoshi la miraba, misao sentía escalosfríos."Era horrible Aoshi..."dijo con una cara de asco total.  
  
"Pero estas bien, no te hizo nada."dijo Aoshi un poco aliviado.  
  
"Ahora recuerdo...Todo ha regresado...Recuerdo todo."dijo subiendo su mirada a la de Aoshi. "Ahora recuerdo lo que sucedió y porqué me lanzé por la ventana."  
  
"¿Porqué te lanzastes?"preguntó sintiendo ira hacia quien sea el que se haiga atrevido a tratar de herir a Misao.  
  
"Yo estaba huyendo,del mismo sonido que escuché en el cuarto de baño..."dijo pensativa.Aoshi la miraba no sabiendo que podía haber sido lo que había causado el sonido que ella había escuchado."Me perseguía por todo el apartamento,yo salía del cuarto de baño justo como hace poco..."  
  
"Misao, ¿estas dispuesta a resolver este misterio?"Le preguntó con una expresión muy seria.  
  
Misao lo pensó por u momento y decidió."Si,creo que es hora de enfrentarla de una vez."  
  
Aoshi aguantó la mano de Misao y le dijo "Te ayudaré , yo sé que podemos resolver esto."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HOLA!!!!!!  
  
creo que no ocurrió nada interesante en este cap,pero es importante para seguir con la historia!  
  
Bueno mi gente, la cuca casi llega a su fin.  
  
Ha sido un gran viaje con ustedes mis grandes lectores!  
  
Aunque la historia le ha parecido algo rara , ha sido para mí muy divertido escribir semjante disparate. (XD)  
  
Ya pronto se sabrá quién o qué es La Cuca...  
  
Ahora mis agradecimientos y la contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Bizcochia U-u : Romance, eh? Talvez en otra ocación (^^) Gracias por el review!!  
  
M.S Arashi sumeragi : Y tienes razón!! Pero el proximo espero me quede mejor y un poco mas largo!! gracias por el review!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt : Yo tambien (^^;) Gracias por el review!!  
  
Kali Tinuviel : (^^;) Tomaré eso como un cumplido ,esperoque ese fantasma me demuestre cosas buenas para la navidad futura (XD) Gracias por el review , es bueno saber lo que piensan los lectores! Gracias!  
  
Cleoru misumi : que se yó! (XD) Gracias y lo de la cuca, pues ya lo sabes (^.~) Gracias por el review!!  
  
Aome : Siento la tardanza es que la mente está ocupada con escuela y otras historias, las cuales tengo que escribir.Gracias por el review!!  
  
Neo Crystal Serenity : (^^;) Ok! lo intentaré! Gracias por el review!!  
  
Gracias a todos por dejar un review!!  
  
Y si no lo han dejado , no sean timidos y delen un clik al botoncito del review!!  
  
Hasta el proximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Revelaciones indirectas

Rurouni Kenshin desgraciadamente no me pertenece... (T_T)  
  
Doña Cuca  
  
Cap. 6  
  
En el capitulo anterior :  
  
"Misao, ¿estas dispuesta a resolver este misterio?"Le preguntó Aoshi con una expresión muy seria.  
  
Misao lo pensó por un momento y decidió. " Si,creo que es hora de enfrentarla de una vez."  
  
Aoshi aguantó la mano de Misao y le dijo "Te ayudaré , yo sé que podemos resolver esto."  
  


* * *

  
Ambos se encontraban parados frente a la cerrada puerta del baño.  
  
Misao estaba un poco nerviosa ambas manos juntas sobre su pecho.  
  
Aoshi miraba la puerta muy determinado en descubir quien era el que atormentaba tanto a Misao.  
  
Aoshi dió un paso hacia la puerta extendiendo su brazo hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero una mano se posó sobre la suya justo antes de que tocara la perilla.Aoshi levantó su mirada,encontrandose con los ojos azules de Misao ,los cuales miraban la puerta un tanto insegura.  
  
Misao mira a Aoshi y mueve la cabeza negativamente; comunicandole con esto que este asunto era algo que ella debía hacer por si misma.Aoshi asintió,dejando que ella hiciera lo que ella creyera mejor,pero manteniendose alerta porsi ella necesitaba ayuda.  
  
Misao puso su mano en la perilla,y rotandola lentamente abrió la puerta causando el minimo sonido posible.Entró cerrando la puerta tras si.  
  
Aoshi observaba a Misao,la notaba muy asustada.  
  


* * *

  
Misao estaba recostada de la puerta con la vista en el piso.  
  
Algo hizo un sonido.  
  
Misao levantó su vista buscando todo por todo el cuarto de baño.  
  
La observaban...Misao estaba segura de eso...pero...¿donde estaba?  
  
Y lo escuchó  
  


* * *

  
Era ese sonido denuevo!!  
  
Misao se movió dos pasos hacia el frente!  
  
Demasiado tarde!!  
  
Casi chocan!  
  
Misao se lanza ,rueda por el piso, y se levanta sus manos y una rodilla en el piso ,estaba justo en frente de la ducha.  
  
"¿Que quieres!?"  
  
Se acercó a Misao con una velocidad increible para su tamaño.  
  
Misao dió otro salto dejando partede su pantalón en la esquina de la mesita del lavamanos.Miró hacia atras y aún la perseguía esa cosa horrible.  
  
Misao dió otro salto ,pero se resbaló y se rasguñó el brazo derecho con uno de los vidrios que aún quedaba en el piso, causando que gritara de dolor y terror al ver que esa cosa horrible se hacercaba rapidamente hacia ella.  
  
Misao trataba de levantarse pero le dolía su brazo,el piso estaba mojado y el desespero no la dejaban coordinar sus movimietos, causandole varias cortaduras en las piernas.  
  


* * *

  
Aoshi escuchaba todo desde afuera,parecía que estaba pasando algo serio ahí adentro.  
  
Aoshi estaba muy preocupado.  
  
Pero no debía entrar este era el momento de Misao.  
  


* * *

  
Adentro del baño:  
  
Misao se apoyó de la perilla de la puerta,la giró y rodó hacia afuera pateando la puerta para cerrarla.  
  
Quedando recostada de la puerta con su respiración agitada.  
  
Aoshi la miraba sorprendido y rapidamente se acercó a ver si necesitaba ayuda.  
  
"¿¡Pero que te pasó!?"  
  
"Es demasiado,no puedo enfrentarla...Lo siento Aoshi...Soy una cobarde..."dijo Misao esquivando la mirada de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi vió la tristesa en la mirada de Misao.  
  
"No te preocupes...Yo lo arreglaré..." dijo Aoshi colocando su mano en la mejilla de Misao forzandola a ver sus ojos azul hielo.  
  
Misao tenía ganas de llorar...  
  
Aoshi al ver los ojos de Misao comenzandose a llenar de lagrimas,se hacercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella.  
  
Misao estaba muy sorprendida,no se esperaba semejante acción de Aoshi.Mientras que este sólo sonrió y se levantó ayudando a Misao y acompañandola hasta la sala.  
  
Aoshi caminó de vuelta al baño luego de atender las heridas de Misao.  
  
Abrió la puerta y la cerró con seguro lugo de entrar.  
  
Mirando todo el baño cuidadosamente ,se hacercó a la ducha y notó que la ventana estaba semi-abierta.  
  
Aoshi la cerró,sin percatarse de que estaba siendo vigilado.  
  
Aoshi miró dentro el pequeño armario bajo el lavamanos, no había nadie.  
  
Se levantó y puso sus manos en su cintura.  
  
No había nada en el baño.  
  
Solo habían manchas de sangre en el piso junto con los vidrios que Misao había roto hacía poco.  
  
Aoshi ya estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misao gritó.  
  
Aoshi abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió corriendo.  
  
"¿!Que sucede!?"  
  
"¡¡¡Está aquí , salió por debajo de la puerta!!!"  
  
Aoshi buscaba por toda la sala ,pero no veía nada.  
  
Los ojos de Misao se agrandaron como platos,Aoshi lo notó ,pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo ella comenzó a correr por todo el apartamento,saltando por encima de los muebles y subiendo en la espalda de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi miró para todos lados.  
  
"¿¡Donde está!?"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahí !!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó Misao apuntando con su dedo índice justo en frente de los pies de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi : (-_-u)  
  
"Quieres decir...que...saltastes por la ventana, por...eso?"  
  
Misao estaba muy asustada , "Es que yo les tengo Fobia..."dijo Misao ya sin poder aguantar y llorando sobre la espalda de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi la llevó en su espalda hasta la habitación de donde el la había visto salir hace un rato cuando se había vestido, y cerró la puerta despues que salió.  
  
Aoshi caminó hasta la cocina ,sacó un pote de aerosol para insectos ,y mató a la causa de todo el problema, una maldita cucaracha.  
  
Luego la cogió con una escoba y un recogedor,la llevó hasta el baño y la bajó por el toilet, lavandose las manos despues de hacerlo.  
  


* * *

  
Misao estaba sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre estas cuando Aoshi abrió la puerta.  
  
Misao levantó su mirada lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos azul hielo que la miraban.  
  
Aoshi la abrazó para consolarla."Ya todo acabó ,proteme que no haras otra locura como esa..."  
  
"Te lo prometo..."dijo Misao mirandolo a los ojos,Aoshi le sonrió y la besó.  
  


* * *

  
Bueno mi gente it's been fun...  
  
Ha sido muy divertido escribir para ustedes.  
  
El proximo capitulo será el prologo.Osea el cap. final.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este cap.  
  


* * *

  
Agradecimientos y comentarios :  
  
Gaby (hyatt :No , ya en este capitulo se revela la identidad de Doña Cuca. (^^u) Gracias por tu review!!Espero que te haya gustado el cap!!  
  
Kali Tinuviel : Gracias ,leí tu review tan pronto me llegó y he estado tratando de trabajar con eso en este cap.,espero que haya sido de tu agrado ,al igual que para los otros lectores.Gracias por el review!!Que ??No entendí eso que me tratastes de decir en el Pd...  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : (XD) Espero que te haya gustado este cap.!!Gracias por el review!!  
  
Cleoru misumi: (^^)(O.o) Gracias a dios no es así,soy mala con los personajes ,pero no para tanto...(^^u) jeje Gracias por el review!! Espero que este cap me haya quedado bien,o al menos pasable.  
  
Neo Crystal Serenity: Gracias y gracias por el review  
  


* * *

  
Dejen reviews porfavor!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!!! 


	8. El fin y el princio ,el final de doña cu...

Doña Cuca  
  
Cap. 7  
  
Han pasado ya varios meses,desde el incidente con..La cuca...  
  
Misao y Aoshi han estado saliendo juntos desde esa fecha,son novios.  
  
Aoshi le había hecho una invitación a cenar ,la noche anterior,a la cual ella aceptó.La cena iba a ser en un restaurante donde habría musica en vivo después de las 8 de la noche.Aoshi la vendría a recoger a las 7:30.  
  
Misao se estaba arreglando en su habitación,cuando tocaron la puerta.Misao sabía que era Aoshi ,por lo que le dijo que pasara."Estoy en mi cuarto!"  
  
Aoshi entró y llegó hasta el cuarto de Misao ,parandose tras ella de frente al espejo y obsequiandole un bello ramo de rosas rojas.  
  
"Aoshi...que bellas...Gracias..."dijo misao con un leve sonrojo y dandole un besito en la mejilla.  
  
Aoshi la miró como si estuviera esperando algo más.Misao no sabía que podía ser,hasta que Aoshi la abrazó y la besó profundamente.  
  
Misao era muy timida ,pero Aoshi estaba tratando de hacerla aflojar,quería que su relación durara y fuera felíz.  
  
Luego de que Misao terminara de arreglarse ,ambos salieron y llegaron hasta el restaurante donde Aoshi había hecho las reservaciones.Un mesero los llevó a la mesa,cerca de donde iba a estar el artista invitado.  
  
Ordenaron sus comidas,llegaron,comieron y dieron las 8 de la noche.  
  
Los musicos comenzaban a organizar sus instrumentos y a colocarse en sus lugares.Justo cuando iba a entrar el cantante Aoshi habló: "Misao..."  
  
Misao lo miró, "Si, Aoshi?"  
  
"Nuestra relación...nuestra relación no ha sido muy larga... "comentó Aoshi mirando su copa de vino tinto.  
  
Misao se puso media palida.'Dios...no me digas que...no kami...no puede ser...'  
  
"Y se que , aun...no nos conoscemos totalmente...Misao...'  
  
Misao se estaba desesperando  
  
"pero..."  
  
"Aoshi....porfavor, me estas asustando.Yo creo que el tiempo nos puede ayudar solo dale tiempo al tiempo.Pero porfavor...no me dejes....Yo te amo....no quiero perderte Aoshi...No me dejes!!" dijo Misao subiendo la voz , lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.  
  
Aoshi la miraba sorprendido,no se esperaba esto.  
  
Aoshi la miraba y comenzó a reir ,comenzo como una riza silenciosa y terminó casi en carcajadas."que bueno que lo tomas así ,eso era casi exactamente lo que yo quería decir pero no sabía como decirtelo!"  
  
Misao lo miraba confundida,no entendía muy bien la situación.  
  
Aoshi se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Misao ,esta se volteó de frente a él.Aoshi se arrodilló frente a ella y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una cajita azul marino."Misao,se que es muy pronto...pero...¿ te casarías conmigo?"preguntó abriendo la cajita y mostrandole una hermosa sortija de compromiso a Misao quien veía todo incredula.  
  
"No lo puedo creer..."  
  
"Porqué no?"  
  
"Esto debe ser un sueño..."  
  
"No lo es...."dijo Aoshi con una sonriza.  
  
"Como puedo estar segura de eso?"  
  
Aoshi la besó profundamente.'oookaaay,eso se sintió bastante real!'pensó Misao.  
  
"Y cual es tu respuesta?"  
  
"Acepto Aoshi...Me casaré contigo..."dijo con una gran sonriza mientras lagrimas de felicida bajaban por su rostro y Aoshi colocaba la sortija en su dedo.  
  
Se besaron y cuando se separaron el hombre que estaba en la tarima habló: "Damas y caballeros hoy en esta noche tan especial,quiero felicitar a la nueva pareja Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi !! Nuestro personal les desea lo mejor,un aplauso a la nueva pareja porfavor!!"  
  
El publico aplaudió,Misao se sonrojó mientras que Aoshi sonreía.  
  
Luego del aplauso el hombre en la tarima habló de nuevo.  
  
"Ahora con ustedes: ¡¡ Alejandro Sanz !!"  
  
"Esta canción en la noche de hoy se la dedico a la pareja de la noche!!"  
  
Los musicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía conocidapor muchos y Alejandro Sanz comenzó a cantar luego de los coristas.  
  
Yo quiero el aire que tiene tu alma  
  
Yo quiero el aire que, que vive en ti  
  
Yo quiero el aire, aire que derramas  
  
Aire pa' quererte, aire pa' vivir  
  
Yo quiero el aire que tiene tu alma  
  
Yo quiero el aire que, que vive en ti  
  
Yo quiero el aire, aire que derramas  
  
Aire pa' quererte, aire pa' vivir.  
  
Tengo un alma o la tenía  
  
Y no es bastante  
  
Ya sabes tanto tienes tanto vales  
  
Tengo un alma y desafía  
  
Tus andares es  
  
el paisaje donde flota mi fantasía  
  
Y me subo a tu cintura  
  
pero es tan temprano,  
  
Los sueños que se cumplen son tan raros,  
  
el aire roza las palabras que no saben  
  
bien  
  
De tus ojos, tu mirar, eh  
  
por tus andares y tu mirar.  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para dártela en este suspiro  
  
soy como la tierra amor,  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver  
  
no puede ser  
  
cómo va a ser  
  
Le he robado el alma al  
  
aire  
  
para poder llevarte aquí  
  
conmigo  
  
soy como la tierra amor,  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver; no puede ser  
  
como va a ser  
  
Yo quiero el aire que tiene tu alma  
  
Yo quiero el aire que, que vive en ti  
  
Yo quiero el aire, aire que derramas  
  
Aire pa' quererte, aire pa' vivir  
  
Tengo miedo a un alma fría  
  
¿cuánto vale?  
  
comprarle el alma al aire si se descuida  
  
suave, suave se la quitas  
  
tus andares  
  
Ay niña ayay vete tus andares  
  
Porque no tiene cura la locura de mis labios  
  
Ya nada en esta vida me parece raro  
  
El alma rosa despacito el mundo en nuestra piel.  
  
En mi vida caminar... y de tu vida niña, lo que no se ve.  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para dártela en este suspiro  
  
soy como la tierra o tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver, no puede ser  
  
como va a ser.  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para poder llevarte aquí conmigo  
  
soy como la tierra amor  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver; no puede ser  
  
como va a ser  
  
Y me subo a tu cintura  
  
pero es muy temprano  
  
De tus ojos tu mirar  
  
Eh, tus andares niña y tu libertad  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para dártela en este suspiro  
  
soy como la tierra amor  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver, no puede ser  
  
cómo va a ser  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para poder llevarte aquí conmigo  
  
soy como la tierra amor  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver, no puede ser, cómo va a ser  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para dártela en este suspiro  
  
soy como la tierra amor  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
el alma al aire tu manera en mí de caminar  
  
Le he robado el alma al aire  
  
para poder llevarte aquí conmigo  
  
soy como la tierra amor,  
  
tú eres el sol  
  
que no se deja ver; no puede ser, cómo va a ser  
  
"¿Te gusta, Misao?"  
  
Misao asintió bastante sonrojada "Me haces muy felíz,es tan hermoso..."  
  
"Te amo,misao...." Aoshi besa a Misao y esta le responde.  
  
El publico aplaudió.  
  
Fin.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Talvez no es uno de los mejores finales, pero....  
  
Gracias a todos los que han leido hasta lo ultimo!  
  
Les estoy muy agradecida!!  
  
Pronto terminaré lagrimas!!!  
  
Y tal vez empiese otro!!  
  
En fin: DOMO ARIGATO MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comentarios y agradecimientos:  
  
gaby(hyatt: No eres la unica ,yo también (XP) Gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado la historia (:P).  
  
Aome : (^_____________________________________^) La verdad que si...(*_*) Aoshi -sama....(*¬*) Gracias por el review!!!! Esperote haya gustado la historia!!!!!  
  
Bizcochia U-u : loka!!!!!!! (XD) si fué muy divertido!! Me reí bastante mientras la escribía parecía una misma loka (-_-);; Gracias por todos los reviews y espero q te haya gustado el final!!  
  
M.S Arashi sumeragi : jajajaja Gracias ,me alegra mucho que te haya gustado (^______________^) (miao saltando por todos lados) Gracias por los reviews !!!!  
  
Kali Tinuviel : Me alegra mucho!! (^________________^) Si la verdad es que me estaba riendo mientras escribia esta historia! Jajaja ,no creo tengo otros planes en mentes para Misao y Aoshi ,los cuales consisten en un tragico drama y otra historia pero de romance y vampiros! Espero que cuando los escriba los leas y me des tu opinión!! Gracias por el review!!Y busqué lo que me dijistes pero no lo encontré...sorry...(U.U)  
  
Neo crystal serenity : jejeje (:P) Esta super loka la historia ...o seré yo?? Hay que se yó ,eso se los dejo a los lectores a que decidan (^.~) Gracias por el review!!!! Esperoq te haya gustado la historia!!  
  
Cleoru misumi : (XD) Jajajajaja Creo q yo me siento igual el suspenso me estaba matando ,es un poco dificil escribir eso ,me refiero a buscar un nombre alterno para no revelar lo q ue en realidad es...(-_-) es bien dificil... Espero que te haya gustado la historia!! Este es el final!Gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EN LA HISTORIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
